Adventures of Triton: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Arrival at the Island of Winter Warriors! Triton Accepts a Challenge! Birs Island. The legendary Island of Winter Warriors, known for its massive, 24/7 battles at the local Birs Island Tournament. An important member of the World Government, and the island that supplied the most Marines than many others. Ruled over by the legendary Birs Island Monarchy, whose members were never seen but certainly existed. It was to this island that Triton and Maki arrived at, lead there by the Log Pose that Maki had stolen from a certain World Noble. After three days of journeying, their small coral-made boat landed on the small dock, surrounded by decomposing or utterly ruined ships, from pirates and normal citizens alike. Several even belonged to the Marines, but they were in no different shape than the others. Maki (Looking around, evidently a tad scared): This place doesn't look safe.... Triton (Rubbing chin): Hmm.... He reached out, lightly tapping one of the ships nearest to them. At his touch the small bit of hull before him crumbled, causing a skeleton to fall out, nearly on top of their boat! Maki: GAAAH!!!! Triton (Bemused): Oho, cool! Maki (Hits Triton over the head): It is NOT cool! Triton (Rubbing the lamp on his head): Yes it is..... Maki seized Triton's head by his hair, throwing him around to show him all the different ships in their varying states of bad repair. Maki: We're surrounded by thousands of empty or deserted ships, on an island apparently full of people, and the next one of those boats could be OURS.... and you're not scared?! Triton pulled himself away, standing up to face his comrade. Triton: No, I'm not worried at all! I'm sure there's a perfectly obvious explanation for- Voice: Ahem. The two whip around, to face a tall man, with very pale skin, holding a large clipboard, and dressed in thick furs. He was glaring slightly at them. Man (Silent): ......... Triton (Silent): ...... Maki (Sweatdrop): Can we help you? In response, the man pointed straight down, the two Fishmen's eyes following his finger. They saw a small engraving right in front of where their boat had docked, reading: Reserved Parking Only. Maki (Sweatdrop): Ah. Man: You'll be charged 60,000,000 and will have to move immediatley. Maki (Shocked): THAT MUCH?! Triton: Why, how much money do we have? Maki (Gulp): Zero. Man: Then you'll have to be arrested, or you can choose the other option. Maki: Other option? Man: You can participate in 6 rounds of the Birs Island Tournament. The winnings from those 6 matches will be enough to pay. Maki (Suspicious): 6 each, or just 6? Man: 6 each. Maki: Well, it looks like we'll have to spend some time in jail~. How long is it~~? Man: 700 years. Maki: 700 YEARS?!?!?!?!?! Man: Yes. Maki frantically thought up a solution, and one popped into her mind, thankfully. Maki: C-can one of us do twelve matches?! Man (Sweatdrop): I guess so, but that's never been- The fishwoman seized Triton and proceeded to speak to him in the sweetest tone she could muster. Maki: Triton-kun~? Want to do some fighting~? Triton (Perks up): Sure! I'd love to- Maki whipped back around to the man, holding Triton out like a human-sized toy. Maki: Welp, just sign this guy up then! Man: Allright then.... He quickly scribbled something on his clipboard, then turned around and began walking briskly away. Man: Follow me, I'll take you to the arena. Triton quickly leaped onto the shore, following along happily, Maki following a tad reluctantly behind. Triton: Sushishishishishi! This is gonna be F-U-N! ---- Announcer: Oh! OH! OOOOH! That's gotta hurt! A pincerfish Fishman dropped to the ground, half of his face nearly shaved off by a middle-aged dark-skinned man with a small ponytail, who was wielding a large pair of scissors as a weapon. Announcer: And this marks Raieus the Cleaver's 90th victory! Allright folks, that's all for tonight! You can go and enjoy yourselfs, and we'll se eyou in the morning! With a cheer, the crowd quickly stampeded out of the arena, towards a town filled with bars, hotels, and more. Among the crowd were large groups of pirates, Marines, and even more people who had once been famous names. All had been here for many years, never being able to stop watching the fights. And most who arrived here suffered the same fate... Category:Zeon1 Category:Adventures of Triton Category:Chapters